Claimed by Darkness
by Stormie Greye
Summary: Seras Victoria chose to be claimed by darkness, and there's no turning back. When Alucard challenges her reluctance, he seizes the opportunity to ignite an unexpected shift in their relationship. The journey ahead of her is a long one, and she has but two choices: become stronger or die. Will she triumph and rise to the title of No-Life Queen? AxS.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Hello all! I hope you enjoy this new story dedicated to Alucard and Seras. I am not a big fan of the anime, so all characters and relationships will resemble that of the manga and OVAs. In the future, you can look forward to lots of AxS quality time, a certain perverted captain, and many fun battles. Work keeps me busy much of the time, but I'll try to update as quickly as I can. If you review, I'll do my best to review one of yours in a timely fashion. Thanks in advance!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing. This wonderful series belongs to its creator, Kouta Hirano.

**Rating/Warning:** Rated M for violence, mature sexual content, and future lemons. Please do not read or comment if this subject is not to your liking.

**Full Summary: **Seras Victoria chose to be claimed by darkness, and there's no turning back. When Alucard confronts her about her reluctance to drink blood, the ancient vampire seizes the opportunity to ignite an unexpected shift in their relationship. At a crossroads, Seras must determine what is real in her life and fight to protect her discoveries. The journey from police girl to draculina is a long one, and she has but two remaining choices: get stronger or die. Will she triumph and rise to the title of No-Life Queen? AxS.

* * *

**Claimed by Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

**Wasting Away**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seras Victoria plopped her face down against her pillow to muffle the sounds of her frustration.

She never thought such a tiny, harmless object would become the bane of her existence. It saved thousands of lives every day, and yet it was slowly but surely killing her. Literally. Ok, so it was a lack of said-substance that was endangering her health, but how many patients actually drank their blood to get better? The liquid might as well have been poison, as far as she was concerned.

"Bloody hell..." she muttered, cringing at the reality of her words.

Turning her head to the side, she scowled. There it was, chilling comfortably in its own iced bucket on the table. Just who did it think it was? Some expensive bottle of fancy wine? Regardless, it stared her down, mocking her. Just like her master. If she glared at it hard enough, would it grow a tiny pair of legs and crawl away?

"God, Seras, you're being pathetic," she berated herself. "It's about time you checked yourself into the loony bin."

The young vampire sighed and swung her legs over the mattress. She rose from her four-poster coffin, striding over to the table. Clenching her fist once, she reached forward and ran a few tentative fingers over the cold plastic covering.

_Drink the blood, or your body will grow weak, and you will die..._

_We have no use for a half-starved vampire in our ranks..._

_Enough! You coward...you are a police girl. Until you renounce the foolish wall you've built around your true nature, Police Girl will suffice..._

Abruptly, Seras slammed her hand down upon the wooden surface and swiped the bucket and its contents off of the table in a defiant, what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it? gesture. The bucket clattered loudly against the ground, pieces of ice sliding outward and away from the initial crash.

Did this satisfy her? Yes. Did it improve her mood? No.

The blood pack laid unfazed half-way out of the fallen bucket, which was probably for the best. There was no reason for her to lose the few attenuating threads left of her sanity. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she just could not budge the restraints that prevented her from moving forward. One quick glance across the room was enough to awaken a startling sense of claustrophobia tight within her chest. The young vampire massaged her forehead momentarily and absentmindedly wiped her hand across her eyes, as if she could erase the lethargy that had recently took residence in her gaze.

There were no missions for the night, so she was free to do as she pleased. Within reason, of course. Perhaps a little fresh air would do her some good. As she adjusted to her new life within the Hellsing family, she had cultivated a penchant for wandering around the outskirts of the estate in her free time.

Seras happily abandoned the mess she had created on the floor and marched out of her room with nothing but a small handgun in her possession. As her legs carried her further away, she tried her best to ignore the painfully obvious fact that her feet were sluggishly dragging the ground.

* * *

The breeze felt wonderful against her face. Although breathing was no longer a necessity to her, the young vampire inhaled deeply and enjoyed the various scents of trees and flowers that greeted her. Her senses were undoubtedly weakening the longer she went without drinking blood, but Seras was relieved to discover that, as each night passed, she had yet to lose her newfound affinity with the night.

Feeling a mild surge of energy flood back into her limbs, she felt her lips curl upward into a tiny, secretive smile as she set off into a jog in the woods.

Stretching infinitely in all directions, the sky above resembled a massive pool of liquid obsidian. Swirls of clouds dominated the scene and masked the twinkling of stars, making the night a darker one than usual. The only contrast was the moon, which shone big and bright against the surrounding darkness.

The Hellsing estate was an entirely separate entity from civilization, at least from the back. Acres of woods and grassy, mountainous fields rested between the building and the next residential area.

Seras quickened her pace and made her way deeper into the wilderness. The ambience changed into something sinister and dangerous the further she advanced, and the small hairs at the back of her neck stood up in warning. At the same time, however, a hungry curiosity lingered in her mind, which ate away at her insides and compelled her to continue.

No matter how hard she pushed herself, she could no longer force her legs to exceed human speed. Though she would never under any circumstances admit this to her master, she could not help but feel a tug of disappointment in exhausting all of her enhanced capabilities. The necessity of blood was a plaguing nightmare, but oh how fun it was to embarrass Captain Bernadotte in front of his men. There was nothing more satisfying than being underestimated because of her tiny stature and then surprising the hell out of her doubters.

Seras came to a halt as she reached her favorite destination. She stood at the edge of the forest's terrain and surveyed the small lake that had become her private refuge.

She knelt at the surface's edge and gazed into the black waters that shone with a lustrous coating from the light of the moon. Staring at her own reflection, she became lost within it as if it revealed secrets she never knew were there. Once she was forced to become true undead, if she even made it that far, would she have to sacrifice her reflection in the process? She made a small mental note to herself to purchase a cheap camera the next time she went into town.

In the impenetrable darkness, her eyes were like tiny cerulean flames slowly burning out. Her skin, naturally pale, looked washed out and drained of any inner glow. Though her blonde hair still retained a bit of shine, the texture was beginning to dry out.

A tiny frown adorned her lips. "Do I really look this awful? No wonder master doesn't want anything to do with me anymore..."

She sunk her hand into the water and gradually waved it to and fro. The images reflected upon the surface quivered before scattering into fragments. As her hand soaked in the lake's warmth, a sudden whimsy flickered across her mind. As she began to dismiss it, the thought grew and grew until she couldn't take it anymore.

Could she? More importantly, would she?

"Aww, the hell with it..." She glanced around uncertainly, as if expecting an audience. Whoever told her that she couldn't live on the edge at least a little?

When she was satisfied that she wasn't being spied on, she giggled excitedly to herself and stripped off her clothing. Setting them in a neat pile under the nearest tree, she turned back to the lake and plunged forward into the water.

Seras floated there contently while staring up at the sky. The soft trickling the water made as she moved her arms brought her comfort and eased her mind. A gentle breeze weaved in and out of branches, rustling the leaves in silent music. An hour passed in this peaceful manner. Exhilarating and liberating, she felt like a true child of the night in that moment, participating in the beauties of nature alone and completely nude to the world.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The frightening, all-too-familiar voice shattered her paradise and sent her careening into the lowest pits of hell.

"Your senses are suffering horribly, Police Girl."

The young vampire shrieked before dunking her head underwater. If only she could muster up the ability to summon portals or to simply resurface in a different place entirely. Anywhere but here.

Seras cautiously reemerged and made sure the surface of the water went no lower than chin level. Alucard was hunched over her clothing, eyeing the pile with a maniacal curiosity. As he successfully located what he had been searching for, he reached down and, to her dismay, lifted up her bra between two fingers, allowing it to dangle in the air. The ancient vampire turned his head to where she was frozen in place and raised a brow in question. His monstrous grin was the killing blow.

"My oh my, Police Girl, you're full of surprises tonight."

_No, no, no, no...this is _not_ happening..._

Gaping at him for a moment in stunned silence, Seras finally pieced together her scariest glare. "Ge—get away from my stuff, you jerk!" Luckily for her, she currently did not have enough blood left in her system to form a proper blush.

"Oh? But I'm having fun now. Tonight has been so uneventful, but not anymore," he answered absentmindedly, eyeing the pile of clothing once more. "Time to get out, Police Girl. We have some business to discuss." And he turned expectant eyes back to her concealed body.

"Wha—what?" Seras had reached the end of her breaking point. Tears of humiliation began to well up in her eyes. "You haven't spoken to me in three weeks. Why are you here now?" she whimpered.

A brief silence settled between the two vampires. Alucard observed her silently for a moment before dropping her bra on the pile of clothes.

"Perhaps another time then. Go on—I will not watch, so you do not have to worry. You have my word."

"Ummm…y—yes, sir..." Seras watched as Alucard disappeared from view before she emerged from the water and reached for her clothing. While she glared suspiciously at the tree he had chosen to hide behind, she hurriedly dressed herself even though her body was soaking wet.

"You can turn around now. What's going on that's so important?" she huffed, pulling agitatedly at the shirt that was sticking to her skin. She hardly looked presentable, but there was nothing she could do.

"Come over here, so I can get a good look at you."

Unenthusiastically, Seras strutted over to where her master was standing. The ancient vampire grasped his fledging's chin and tilted her head from side to side. She pitted the full extent of her fatigued gaze against his scrutinizing stare.

Alucard frowned, obviously not pleased with what he saw. "How do you feel?"

Seras furrowed her brows. "How do you think I feel?"

As he carried on with his examination, Seras couldn't help but find herself mesmerized by his face. She rarely had the opportunity to see him without his hat and glasses. With his head bared and so close to her own, she could fully appreciate how handsome he truly was. His regally sculpted face was merely a foundation for his greatest features. His silky black hair stood on its own accord in unruly, shaggy waves. Seras always wondered if his hair felt as smooth as it looked, and she yearned to be able to run her bare hands through his raven locks. And those eyes...they were eyes only a monster could possess, but the fiery orange-red orbs were utterly beautiful to her within that fierce gaze.

He was clearly out of her league, but the damage was done. Why couldn't she ever stay angry at her master? He was able to melt her insides into a mass of incoherent rubbish with a mere look, and she wanted to punch him in the face for doing this to her.

Seras blinked once, dazed. Her master was speaking to her, but she had unknowingly tuned everything out. Something or other about blood. What else was new?

"I'm sorry...what?" she asked, sheepishly.

"See something you like?" Seras immediately scowled. Alucard was once again grinning like a mad man. Great, so now he was teasing her.

"Master…I'm not in the mood…" She turned from him to head back to the Hellsing manor, but two vice-like grips upon her shoulders took her by surprise.

"You're being foolish, Police Girl. You made your decision, and there is no turning back. It's time you started drinking the blood."

"Why do you care?" she challenged.

Alucard didn't answer, just as she thought. Wasn't she justified? It's not like he spent any time with her since he sired her a month ago.

The ancient vampire released her, which nearly made her lose her balance. He extracted a blood pack from his coat pocket and wasted no time in ripping off the top.

Seras' eyes widened in response, and her hands flew up to cover her nose so that she did not have to smell the temptation. As he advanced upon her, she took equal steps backwards.

"Ma—master, wha—" she stuttered, feeling her slowly beating heart spike in apprehension as her back collided with a tree.

"I'm not forcing you to drink fresh blood, Seras. This will do for now, but I can't leave this decision up to you any longer. In another few days, you won't even have the energy to rise from your coffin. Soon you'll be dead, and I will not allow that to happen."

"Master..."

Did he just use her real name? Though both vampires were upset by her stubbornness, the way he purred her name made her question her anger and let loose an unfamiliar longing within her. Seras shook her head wildly. Standing there dejectedly, she attempted to focus on anything other than him or the blood in his hand.

"If I have to feed you myself, then so be it, but it will not be from a spoon."

The young vampire returned confused eyes to her master and stared at him in utter horror as he plunged his finger into the pack before pulling it back out. Alucard stood not an inch away from her body. He raised his bloodied finger and caressed her lower lip in sensual, ghostly motions, leaving behind a tiny trail of blood.

"Suck my finger," he commanded. His eyes were glimmering malevolently in the darkness, and the intensity she saw within them was overwhelming.

Seras clenched her lips as tight as she could manage without biting herself and tried her damn hardest not to faint on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

_Many thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or followed my story! If you did not review, please let me know at some point in time what you think! Any input is taken into account and is very much appreciated. Have any preferences on what main antagonists you want to see in the future? Is there a specific ability that Seras learns as a full vampire that you want to see illustrated in detail? Am I keeping things interesting? Anything you'd like to share, even if only a few words, I'm all ears. Enjoy the next installment!_

_Also, I do not know exactly what constitutes a transformation from fledging to full vampire in the series, as they are somewhat vague with the details. For the sake of my story, I'm going to say that Seras cannot make the transition from fledging to true vampire until she either drinks Alucard's blood or consumes a decent quantity of fresh human blood, which rules out the preserved medical blood. I hope everyone is ok with this!_

* * *

**Claimed by Darkness**

**Chapter 2**

**Lover Unveiled**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Are you in your right mind?"

The young vampire's wail was like beautiful, discordant music to Alucard's ears. Seras was gawking at his bloodied finger as if it had just spoken, her big and innocent eyes widening to twice their normal size. Within that dumbfounded gaze, however, she could not conceal her struggling emotions from him. He was her master, after all, and no matter how stubborn she wanted to act, they both knew that she was not immune from the pangs of thirst. Alucard observed the reels turning within his fledging's mind—her incredulity at what he had just done, her growing bloodlust, her uncertainty in his opinion of her.

"I'm not repeating myself, Police Girl. I am your master. Now do as I say."

Seras hoisted herself away from the tree, inadvertently closing the remaining space between them in the process. Her body fell ungracefully into her master's, and she had to balance herself by grabbing hold of his shoulder. As she fought to keep the butterflies in her stomach at bay, her hand tentatively traveled down the length of his arm, and she marveled at the muscled firmness beneath her touch.

The young vampire slowly wrapped her fingers around Alucard's hand, and she just stood there, pondering if her master would let her off the hook one more time. Brows knitted tightly together, Seras clenched her teeth. She felt like she was suffocating, which made it very hard for her to think. The normally white glove he wore was saturated red, coating the material like a second skin, and it was waiting for her to make a move.

Her fangs were painfully elongated and were poking out the corners of her mouth. If she wasn't careful, she was going to gash her lip and lose what little blood she had left. How badly was she going to react to the taste of blood if the mere sight of it induced this type of reaction? She would have chosen another month to prepare for the answer if the decision had been returned to her...

The sound of Alucard's low, impatient growl permeated through the silence, and the young vampire just about jumped out of her skin. She didn't dare raise her head to glimpse at her master's face in fear of what she may have discovered there. Pain erupted from within her chest and vanished once her mouth opened into a silent scream. His brief display of power had accomplished its threat and let her know that if she didn't start soon, he was going to force her. A heavy, dark haze settled in her mind, and she knew that Alucard was inside her head.

Not wanting to make him angry for real, Seras reasoned with herself that the best way to complete her task was to finish as quickly as possible. After a quick prayer for continuing sanity, she shut her eyes and brought her head forward, hurriedly closing her mouth around the offered finger.

The actuality of the situation was more humiliating and awkward than she had estimated. Her tongue slithered along the underside of the glove until her lips met with his knuckle. Alucard's finger remained stretched and stationary as she began to suck on the digit, obediently swallowing the warm, coppery substance that slid down her throat.

Her hand twitched automatically, and she felt her grip tightening around her master's hand. The taste of blood washed away her self-consciousness and compelled her to follow her private fantasies. One moment she was standing uncomfortably beneath his watchful gaze, and the next she found herself bobbing her head back and forth, sliding his finger in and out of her mouth. Unaccustomed to performing such actions, she had to place a great deal of focus into keeping his finger from triggering her gag reflex. Once she accomplished a good rhythm, the young vampire devoured every little drop of blood his appendage had to present.

Was she wrong to feel disappointed because of the glove that was permanently wrapped around his finger like a condom, masking the actual taste of his skin? Did she even have the right to think about her master that way? She nipped irritably at the material with her sharped teeth. Ever since she learned the story behind the ancient vampire's servitude to the Hellsing family, she wondered what would happen if she attempted to strip him of his cursed gloves.

As Seras began attacking his glove, she felt Alucard extracting his finger from her mouth. Before she was able to respond upon being interrupted, a plastic top was stuffed between her lips. She could feel her master's fingers curl around her chin, forcing her head skywards.

Blood immediately began to gush down her throat, and she nearly choked. Grabbing hold of the pack, she tried to wiggle out of Alucard's hold, but he would not budge an inch. The young vampire had no other choice but to swallow the contents as fast as she could or risk becoming drenched in a bloody mess. Once the plastic was drained dry, Alucard let the empty plastic fall from their hands. Seras opened her eyes, and everything focused before her in crystal clarity. She did not need a mirror to tell her that her eyes had bled to that orangey-red shade that happened almost every time she was on a mission.

Alucard locked gazes with her, mouth breaking into his signature cheshire grin. In his long life, the king of all vampires had accrued only two defeats—the first was, of course, when he had been bound to the Hellsing family. As for the second...on that beautiful night when he had met his police girl, he could tell that she was a young woman with a body made for sin, and yet her purity was still fully intact. Those innocent blue eyes that looked to him for help shone with an unwavering fire that burnt him to the very core of his cold interior. With her first gaze, she had unintentionally defeated him for the second time in his undead life and awakened something within him that he had thought was lost to him for eternity.

The No-Life King possessed an unparalleled poker face, and no one would ever discover this secret, not even his own master, unless he so desired. Although he was admittedly perplexed by the emotions that were irrevocably reviving his heart, he did not want to shut himself off entirely. No, he had made his decision the night he had sired her. He was going to pursue Seras, and when the time came, he would just have to deal with the change. In a few lifetimes, Alucard might—just might—tell Seras the truth of that fateful night.

Naturally, those haunting blue eyes would forever be seared into his memory, but he knew his fledging was destined to walk the night in this manner. To possess the eyes that were identical to his own—drowning orbs of fiery blood. The inhuman shade took away from the innocence of her face, sharpening her gaze with a more predatory quality. This enhancement filled him with a sense of pride and possessiveness. One of these nights, he was confident that their enemies would perceive glimpses of himself within her eyes and would acknowledge her for what she truly was. But soon, at the very least, those orange-tinted scarlet orbs would never again cool back down to their original cerulean hues.

"Ma—master? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The ancient vampire lowered his head, chuckling at her nervousness. Body pressed against body, he extended his serpentine tongue to lick the blood trails leaking from the corners of her lips.

Seras shivered involuntarily as her master's tongue slithered across her bottom lip, and as if that wasn't distracting enough, she felt an unfamiliar bulge pressing up against the side of her waist. The blood she had just consumed rushed up to her face, and her cheeks felt feverishly hot. The strength she had just regained in her body deserted her, and she thought her legs were going to give out.

"What—" Her breath came out faintly, but her efforts to speak were squashed as Alucard lightly brushed his lips over her own.

An electric current instantly ignited from the young vampire's lips and surged throughout every inch of her body. Not trusting his intentions, she desperately did not want to respond to his advances because she did not want to end up cast aside. But then he began to kiss her in a slow, sensual rhythm, and she lost herself somewhere in the moment as her instincts took control.

Using his shoulders for support, Seras leaped upwards and wrapped her legs around Alucard's waist. She did not have much experience in kissing, but she tried her best to mirror her master's movements. The more their lips massaged each other's, the more she grew aware of the intimate area between her legs, which had started to pulsate steadily like a heartbeat. She was antsy with the pleasure wreaking havoc on her body, and without even realizing what she was doing, she began to rub her heat against her master's body in an attempt to get some kind of release.

When his lips pulled away, Seras blinked a few times to recover her frame of mind but received no such luck.

"What the bloody hell was what?" she asked after a moment. Her unoccupied lips were thrumming softly, as if they were being teased by a phantom touch.

Alucard did not answer her, but his quiet laugh sent a shiver down her spine. He lowered his head once more, and Seras frowned disappointedly when he passed her lips without a second thought. Her elation came flooding back to her when her master's fangs found their way to her collarbone and grazed a path up the side of her neck.

For the first time in her life, she felt the true fullness of her breasts as they grew unbearably swollen with arousal. She discovered they were far more sensitive than she comprehended when her master unexpectedly seized her left breast firmly within his hand, kneading the large mound in wave-like motions. Seras cried out, and an abrupt wetness exploded from between her legs.

The ancient vampire considered himself a master of the universe as he watched his police girl lost in the throes of passion. Her back had arched the moment his touch reached her breast, which had pushed her chest closer to his body. Mewls and moans escaped her throat as if he were pleasuring a common whore, and the sounds drove him wild with need. Each time a new sound reached his ears, his own arousal twitched in response.

With a maniacal grin plastered once again on his face, Alucard pinched and teased her nipple as he tugged against the hardened skin. A loud groan erupted from his fledging, and she dug her claws, which had lengthened during their foreplay, deep into his shoulders. They effortlessly ripped through his overcoat and dug into his flesh, and the roughness of her reaction made him growl in approval.

"Is this the part where you make me yours, Police Girl?"

By this time, Alucard's blood had soaked the top of his shirt and was sluggishly leaking down his chest. He could have easily sealed the wounds at that moment, but he permitted the gashes to flow freely. The powerful, ancient scent invaded the young vampire's senses, and she simultaneously came down from her high as panic racked through her mind.

"No, no! I'm not ready! Get away from me!" she screamed helplessly.

In her frenzied state, Seras wanted nothing more than to surrender and bite viciously into her master's neck, but she was just not ready to cross that line. She thrashed about wildly, losing her grip in the process. She plummeted to the ground, her butt hitting hard against the surface.

"Don't get any closer!" she pleaded when Alucard began to kneel in front of her. "Please..."

Her sobbing filled the silence as she curled herself into a protective ball. If her master were to stay, she was afraid that she wouldn't even be able to trust her own word. She sunk her claws into the earth, attempting to strip her nails of the blood she so desperately craved. The fact that it was her who was wasting the richest blood on the planet filled her with agonizing shame.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I just...please, don't..."

The No-Life King frowned as he watched the apple of his eye cower on the dirty ground. How ironic was that? All in due time, he insisted to himself. All in due time. Alucard slowly backed away to give his fledging the space she wanted.

"Seras Victoria, why are you so frightened to stand freely? The night when you become true nosferatu—and that night will come soon, I can assure you—you will find yourself everything but alone."

The young vampire raised tear-stained eyes, but her master was nowhere to be found. He had vanished from sight, leaving her alone to recollect her shattered thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you everyone for the continued support! You guys are the best! No, Alucard and Seras did not go all the way yet, but wait for it! In about two more chapters, I promise! I want to keep them in-character as much as I can, and while I can easily imagine that the two could start up a romance, I believe in most cases that Seras would have some hang-ups before she fully accepted what Alucard was really offering her. I also want to build some suspense between them and to make sure I have a plot and not just love scenes. Depending on your requests, however, I will definitely include at least a few lemons throughout the story. Ask, and you shall receive!_

_Note: Now that I am juggling between two stories, you will find a "Story Status" section at the bottom of my profile page. There, you can find out what chapter is currently being worked on and its progress._

* * *

**Claimed by Darkness**

**Chapter 3**

**An Accidental Challenge**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It had taken nearly half an hour for Seras to get her limbs to function properly, but she eventually made her way back to the Hellsing manor in a daze. Physically she was re-energized, but her mental exhaustion weighed her down this time around.

A spectrum of emotions ran rampant through her head. She couldn't blame Alucard for making her drink the medical blood, especially when he did not force her to become a full-fledged vampire. No, Seras had definitely been aware of how close to death she had become, and she didn't want to admit just how close she had felt to it.

Her body was almost entirely rejuvenated. A tiny prickling of energy hummed softly against her skin, livening her senses and feeding energy to her jumbled thoughts. Though she was confident in her ability to take care of herself, Alucard had saved her life for the second time, which only aided in making her more frustrated.

The young vampire had no idea what to think about her master's sudden and unexpected interest in her. It was everything she could have dreamed of and more, but how sincere was he? Alucard proved himself time and again to be the most powerful vampire in existence, and she was just a police girl who nearly killed herself out of stubbornness. How could he possibly be anything beyond neutral toward her?

Above all else, Seras was dreading her next encounter with the ancient vampire. Would she be able to talk to him normally, or would she die on the spot from embarrassment? The mere memory of what they had done reawakened a deep sense of unfulfilled need, settling low in her stomach. She blushed heavily, covering her hands over her mouth and nose. The sounds she had made as he touched her...how could she ever pretend that nothing at all had happened between them?

Seras sighed miserably and forced her thoughts aside, making her way through the manor. Her newly formed internal clock told her that the time was somewhere just past three o'clock. Despite the time of night, she wasn't surprised to hear movement around the estate. Not a soul in residence had your typical day-to-day schedule.

As she entered the first pathway beyond the main foyer, she stopped dead in her tracks when a familiar hearty laugh interrupted her senses. From the sounds of it, Captain Pip Bernadotte and some of his men were gathered a few rooms down in the lounge having their own little party.

"Just my luck..." the young vampire mumbled to herself. And because she could not yet phase or use portals, she opted for makeshift ninja, attempting to walk by silently and unnoticed.

"Euh, what's zis? Mignonette! You 'ave come to join ze fun, no?"

Seras hung her head in defeat and arched her neck, glaring at the doorway she had just passed. Retracing a few steps backwards, she gazed into the lounge with an uncertain smile. "Hi, Captain."

At first glance, Seras could see empty beer bottles littering the ground around the group's feet. Integra must have been busy doing something more important or had worked herself into a dead sleep because she would not have tolerated such boisterousness in her estate. Not to mention Walter, who would undoubtedly fuss over the mess they had created. Seras couldn't help but admit, however, that it was refreshing to see such camaraderie in the vicinity. Pip was the biggest pervert she would ever think of considering a friend, but he did give a pleasant contrast to the grim seriousness that constituted the Hellsing organization.

"What are you doing out so late?"

Her gaze finally settled on the captain. His head was tilted slightly to the side, surprised green eyes turned to her though it was obvious that he was pleased to see her. A thick, auburn braid rested casually over his shoulder. His face broke out into a grin as his teeth played with the cigarette that was almost permanently positioned between his lips.

The young vampire furrowed her brows in response. "Umm, it's not exactly late for me, you know..."

"Touché, Girly. You didn't go on a mission without me, did you?"

"No..." Seras answered slowly. "Why?" She was quickly growing uneasy at the direction their conversation was heading. Pip was never one to question her about what she did on her free time. In fact, he never questioned her at all because he was always too busy trying to flirt with her.

"Why? Mignonette, you are soaking wet!" The captain narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized her suspiciously. "You 'ave some leaves stuck in your 'air and dirt all over your face. What else could 'ave possibly 'appened?"

Her eyes widened as she cast her head down and surveyed the damage. Sure enough, blotches of dirt covered her damp clothing, and her hands were filthy. Reaching into her hair, it didn't take very long for her to locate a stray leaf and pluck it from her head. She wasn't as wet anymore, but her hair and clothing still betrayed her excursion in the woods.

A blush crept up upon her cheeks as she chuckled nervously. "I...I, well..."

"I zink..." Pip started forward, taking a few steps toward where the young vampire was standing.

"Yes...?" she asked worriedly. He couldn't possibly figure it out...could he?

"I zink...you are going to need 'elp getting zose clothes off..."

She blinked a few times before her eye twitched menacingly. "Is that so?"

Secretly, Seras was simply relieved that he didn't press the issue. This just proved that she could always count on Pip to stay true to his goofy ways.

"No need to fear, mignonette! In zis, I am an expert. Now, let's get you cleaned up."

She raised her brow in amusement as she watched the captain advance slowly upon her. His hands were outstretched and were making squeezing motions in the air. The half-used cigarette he was smoking fell from between his lips and laid forlornly on the ground. In that moment, he truly resembled Frankenstein's monster.

"Hmmm..." was all she said when he became within arm's reach of her.

The young vampire smiled mischievously to herself and took an innocent step to the side. She reached out and brought her palm down against the back of Pip's head, sending him sprawling headfirst to the floor.

"Euh...ouch..."

Seras grinned at the sudden eruption of male laughter. With a victory in hand, she stepped over his body and continued on her original path.

"Good evening, Captain. You might want to use this time to clean up your mess while you're on the ground, or else Sir Integra and Walter will rip you a new one."

As she walked off, she snuck a glance over her shoulder. One of his Pip's men was crouched next to him. Beneath the laughter, she could hear the two conversing in whispers.

"Sir...maybe you should find a new hobby. That's your 137th loss..."

"Nonsense! One of zese nights..." Pip sat up and lit himself another cigarette. "I need another beer..." he said absentmindedly before calling after her. "'ey! 'ey, Mignonette! I zink you bruised my 'ead! Don't vampires 'ave 'ealing powers or some shit? Come back and kiss it better!"

Seras groaned and slapped her face, shaking her head. The man just didn't know when to call it quits. Perhaps she had damaged his head one too many times, but at least there was someone in the world who was as stubborn as her.

The young vampire descended the staircase that would bring her to her underground quarters. But as she approached her door, she couldn't bring herself to go inside. Was she really going to retreat to her room, wash off, sleep, and let everything be? Surely she was free for the rest of the night, but how was she going to be toyed with next? She would only be allowing Alucard to win once more, and his frightening grin of unrestrained amusement would continue to torment her every waking moment. Though she was a bit softer than she wanted to be, she was not a pushover by any standard.

The element of the unknown did not sit well within her mind. Nestled between anger and anxiety, Seras marched past her room and journeyed further down the underground corridor which ultimately led to Alucard's chambers at the dead end. She paused in front of his door and peered at the worn wooden surface.

A small shiver racked through her body as she sensed her master's presence on the other side. Her hand hovered an inch from the door before she decided against knocking. Whether she confronted him or not, Alucard knew that she was standing there. She could have sworn that she heard a quiet chuckle emanating from within the room, which only fueled her anger. Gritting her teeth together, she thrust her palm forward and knocked the door clean off its hinges.

_Well, here goes nothing..._

The young vampire had already made her move by visiting his territory, so there was no point in returning to her room just yet. With no other choice than to put faith in her judgment call, she walked over the fallen door and barged into the one room of the manor she had yet to explore.

Seras immediately took in the lack of furnishing. The room itself resembled a dungeon, and there were only three pieces of furniture that she could discern: an old coffin, a chair, and a small table. The chair was simple in its design but was certainly antique, and the seat back stood much taller than her.

But what made her commit the embarrassing gesture of dropping her jaw in wonder was the image of her master sitting before her like some regal king. Alucard had one ankle resting over his other knee, a wine glass filled with blood cupped within his grasp. He swirled the remaining contents nonchalantly, a sly smirk plastered on his face as he watched her impulsive entrance. A few tendrils of raven hair shaded the twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

For a moment, words failed her. When she finally found that she could speak, she uttered the first observation that came to mind. "Bloody hell, your room is even more boring than mine. I didn't think that was possible..." Even then, she wasn't being entirely truthful. Very few rooms within the Hellsing manor were richly adorned, but despite its plainness, the dark room suited the ancient vampire.

Seras mentally kicked herself. Did she really just say that?

"Not to your liking? I think it's rather quaint. To what do I owe this pleasure, Police Girl?" the ancient vampire asked, flashing his maniacal grin. "Perhaps, you've come to finish what we started?"

The young vampire snapped to attention and furrowed her brows. "Not how you have in mind, but that is why I came here."

"I see," Alucard said curiously as he rose from his throne. "Go on."

"Umm...well..." Seras fidgeted with her shirt as she gathered her thoughts. She then clenched her hands into fists and stared straight into his eyes, talking quicker than normal. "I just wanted you to be aware that I will not allow you to complicate my life any more than it already is! This is hard enough without your games..." She ended her speech in a whisper.

"Is that so, Police Girl? And what makes you think I'm playing games?"

"I don't know..." the young vampire answered sarcastically, mouth set into a scowl. "Maybe it's that toothy grin you keep flashing me."

"Well, right now I'm thinking you deserve proper punishment for destroying my door."

Seras looked up and flinched when she realized that Alucard was standing directly in front of her.

"Show off..." she muttered. She didn't need a demonstration to know how fast he could move as her undeveloped vampiric eyes stared off into space. Her eyes did, however, scan the doorway nervously.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._

_Oh, you have no idea how right you are, Police Girl..._

"No, you're not listening! You cannot do this to me!"

Two things happened at that moment. Alucard had reached out to grab her, and before she registered what her arm was doing, she had decked her master right in the jaw.

The ancient vampire stumbled back a few steps. He must have not been expecting her to react so physically, but in his defense, Seras was admittedly just as shocked by her actions.

The young vampire's suspicions were confirmed when she caught sight of his shock-induced face, and she found herself slowly backing up toward the hall. After a small interval of unbearable silence, Alucard straightened himself as his features melted back into a neutral expression. He cast a deadly gaze upon her, and it was as if he had used his power to freeze her body because Seras could not move for the life of her. She gulped in fear as she saw the wheels turn within his head. Was he recalculating, or figuring out the most entertaining way to kill her?

Her spellbound state shattered as Alucard began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Yes, yes! You still have some life in you yet! Show me more of this fire within you, Police Girl!"

Seras shoved all of that so-called fire into her legs as she dashed into the corridor, but she did not get far. She let out a squeal as she suddenly found herself airborne. Feeling an odd sensation building within her mind, the young vampire looked down and saw her master's shadows weaving around her body, holding her in place. The shadow matter was solid yet ghostly, cold yet warm, frightening yet comforting.

She stared in fascination as she was carried back into the room, only to get crushed against Alucard's chest. The shadows lingered even as he wrapped his arms around her and locked his lips to hers for the second time that night, which proved to be just as alluring as the first. The young vampire discovered that her body was still sensitive from their earlier encounter, and her body had no qualms about melting into the curves of his frame like a life-size puzzle. Just before that last metaphorical piece found its home, she pounded her fist against Alucard's chest so that he might let her go.

"No, no, no, listen! I am not here for your entertainment! I'm not a bloody toy!"

"You are not a toy to me, Police Girl."

"I don't believe you! If you were telling the truth, if you really cared, you'd call me by my real name!"

The ancient vampire set her feet on the ground, but he did not back away. Instead, he leaned down to her eye level and licked away the single tear that had fallen from her face.

"You will come to see what I see in you. Get some rest tonight, Seras, because your real training will begin after dusk."

Seras stood there in a stupefied trance. Whether it was real or an illusion, her master stared back at her with an affectionate expression softening his features. She reached out and tentatively brushed her fingers against his cheek. Alucard leaned into her touch, placing feather-light kisses along the palm of her hand.

"You continue to doubt yourself and don't even realize to what degree you afflict my mind." The warmth in his eyes stayed, but his signature smile gradually dominated his face. "I am warning you now, Seras. The next time we're this close again, I will not stop until I have you screaming my name beneath me."

The young vampire flushed and stepped away from her master. After voicing some incoherent gibberish, she turned on her heel and scurried out the room.

"_Run, my little kitten, run. But it is too late. You are mine, and I will make myself yours in turn. You will open yourself up to me when the time comes, and I will teach you all that I know..."_

Seras ran the short distance to her bedroom and hurried inside, locking the door even though she knew very well that everything she feared could easily bypass the weak defense. She collapsed onto her bed and did not even bother to change out of her dirty clothes. Slamming her hand on top of the bed's operation control, she watched as the lid to her four-poster coffin descended upon her, shielding her temporarily from the outside world.

Men didn't make sense. Vampires didn't make sense. The voices at the back of her mind didn't make sense. Her new existence didn't make sense. Male vampires definitely didn't make sense. Why did life have to be so complicated?


End file.
